The present invention relates to cosmetics, cosmetics kits and cases therefor.
Typical cosmetics kits of the prior art include a pallette containing a supply of variously colored shadow and tint materials, a powder material, one or more implements for applying the materials, and an openable case for the above. The implements can include an applicator, a brush, a powder puff, and a mirror. A disadvantage of many existing cosmetics kits is that a very limited selection of make-up materials and implements is provided. Another disadvantage is that in examples having a greater selection of implements and materials the kits are difficult to use in that there is limited access for selection and use of the contents. Consequently, many existing cosmetics kits have plural make-up materials and implements that are undesirably difficult to access, yet being also undesirably limited in selection. The above problems are exacerbated when consideration is given to grooming of nails as well as skin of a user, in that additional materials such as nail polish and additional implements such as trimmers, cutters and files are needed.
Thus there is a need for a cosmetics kit that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.